yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 193
=Notes= *This episode features the end of the Grand Championship Semi-Final Rebecca Hawkins vs. Leon von Schroeder. *This episode also features part of improvised Duel Vivian Wong vs. Yami Yugi. Vivian enlists the help of Yugi's grandfather in order to challenge Yugi to a non-competition Duel. **If Yugi wins, Vivian will heal Yugi's grandfather's back. If Vivian wins, Yugi must go on a date with her. =Featured Duel #1: Rebecca Hawkins vs. Leon von Schroeder - Part 2= Duel continues from previous episode. Rebecca Hawkins's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Pot of Greed" to draw 2 cards. *Summons "Witch of the Black Forest" (1100 ATK / 1200 DEF) and uses it to attack & destroy Leon's "Pumpkin Carriage". Leon von Schroeder's Turn *Uses "Cinderella" to attack Rebecca's "Witch of the Black Forest" (Rebecca: 1300 → 1100 Life Points). **Since it was destroyed, Rebecca can activate "Witch of the Black Forest's" special ability: she adds "Ruby Dragon" from her Deck to her hand. *Summons "Tom Thumb" (1300 ATK / 1500 DEF) in Defense Position. *Sets a card. Rebecca Hawkins's Turn *Summons "Ruby Dragon" (1600 ATK / 1200 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates Spell Card "Dragon's Gunfire": Rebecca selects its second special ability, using it to destroy Leon's "Cinderella". *Uses "Ruby Dragon" to attack Leon directly. **Leon activates Trap Card "Negate Attack" to negate the attack. Leon von Schroeder's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Giant's Training": Leon Tributes "Tom Thumb" to Special Summon "Globerman" (2600 ATK / 2000 DEF) in Attack Position. *Uses "Globerman" to attack & destroy Rebecca's "Ruby Dragon" (Rebecca: 1300 → 100 Life Points). **Rebecca activates Trap Card "Rope of Life": she discards her entire hand to Special Summon "Ruby Dragon" from her Graveyard back to the field. It gains 800 ATK ("Ruby Dragon": 1600 → 2400 ATK / 1200 DEF). ***Rebecca activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Adamantine Sword Revival": she Tributes "Ruby Dragon" to Special Summon "Diamond Head Dragon" (? ATK / 2800 DEF). Its ATK is equal to 1000 + the ATK of the Dragon-Type monster Tributed to Summon it (i.e. 2400) ("Diamond Head Dragon": ? → 3400 ATK / ? DEF). Rebecca Hawkins's Turn *Uses "Diamond Head Dragon" to attack & destroy Leon's "Globerman" (Leon: 1700 → 900 Life Points). *Sets a card. Leon von Schroeder's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Gold Moon Coin". Leon gives Rebecca his entire hand (he has only 1 card: "Spinning Wheel Spindle") and draw the same number of cards he just gave: Leon draws 1 card. *Activates Spell Card "One Hundred Year Awakening": Leon Tributes "Curse of Thorns" to Special Summon "Thorn Princess" (400 ATK / 1200 DEF) from his Deck. **Thanks to "Thorn Princess's" special ability, Leon can take control of Rebecca's "Diamond Head Dragon". *Uses "Diamond Head Dragon" to attack Rebecca directly (Rebecca: 100 → 0 Life Points). Leon wins. =Featured Duel #2: Vivian Wong vs. Yami Yugi= Vivian Wong's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Luminous Cloud", tributing "Master Kyonshee" and "Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan" to Special Summon "Dragon Lady" (2500 ATK / 2100 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates Equip Spell Card Lightning Saber, and equips it to her "Dragon Lady": it raises its ATK by 300 ("Dragon Lady": 2500 → 2800 ATK / 2100 DEF) *Uses "Dragon Lady" to attack & destroy Yugi's "Dark Magician" (Yugi: 3500 → 3200 Life Points). *Activates "Lightning Saber's" effect: by halving "Dragon Lady's" ATK ("Dragon Lady": 2800 → 1400 ATK / 2100 DEF) until the End Phase, Vivian can attack with "Dragon Lady" again (Yugi: 3200 → 1800 Life Points). Yami Yugi's Turn *Summons "Big Shield Gardna" (100 ATK / 2600 DEF) in Defense Position. *Sets a card. Vivian Wong's Turn *Uses "Dragon Lady" to attack Yugi's "Big Shield Gardna". **Yugi activates Trap Card "Mirror Force" to reflect the attack right back at "Dragon Lady" and destroy it. ***Vivian activates Quick-Play Spell Card to negate Yugi's "Mirror Force". **Vivian's attack resolves and "Dragon Lady" destroys Yugi's "Big Shield Gardna". *Activates "Lightning Saber's" effect: by halving "Dragon Lady's" ATK ("Dragon Lady": 2800 → 1400 ATK / 2100 DEF) until the End Phase, Vivian can attack with "Dragon Lady" again **Vivian activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Flying Dragon Whirl": she sends 4 Dragon-Type monsters ("Pitch-Dark Dragon", "Blackland Fire Dragon", "Twin-Headed Fire Dragon", and "Sky Dragon") from her Deck to her Graveyard, enabling her "Dragon Lady" to gain +300 ATK for each monster i.e 300 × 4 = 1200 ("Dragon Lady": 1400 → 2600 ATK / 2100 DEF) (NOTE: in the real game, "Twin-Headed Fire Dragon" is actually a Pyro-Type monster). **Yugi discards "Kuriboh" to negate all Battle Damage. Yami Yugi's Turn *Summons "Skilled Dark Magician" (1900 ATK / 1700 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates Spell Card "Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards from his Deck. **Thanks to its first special ability, 1 Spell Counter is placed on "Skilled Dark Magician". It now has a total of 1. *Activates Spell Card "Emblem of Dragon Destroyer": Yugi adds "Buster Blader" from his Deck to his Hand. **Thanks to its first special ability, 1 Spell Counter is placed on "Skilled Dark Magician". It now has a total of 2. *Activates Spell Card "Monster Reincarnation": Yugi discards 1 card to add "Dark Magician" from his Graveyard to his Hand. **Thanks to its first special ability, 1 Spell Counter is placed on "Skilled Dark Magician". It now has a total of 3. *With 3 Spell Counters on it, Yugi activates "Skilled Dark Magician's" second special ability: he Tributes it to Special Summon "Dark Magician" from his Hand to the field. *Activates Spell Card "Polymerization", fusing "Dark Magician" on the field and "Buster Blader" from his hand to form "Dark Paladin" (2900 ATK / 2400 DEF) in Attack Position. **Thanks to its second special ability, "Dark Paladin's ATK rises by 500 points for every Dragon-Type monster on the field and in either player's Graveyard: with 4 such monsters in Vivian's Graveyard, this results in a +2000 ATK boost ("Dark Paladin": 2900 → 4900 ATK / 2400 DEF) (NOTE: again, in the real game "Twin-Headed Fire Dragon" is actually a Pyro-Type monster). *Uses "Dark Paladin" to attack and destroy Vivian's "Dragon Lady" (Vivian: 2100 → 0 Life Points). Yugi wins. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes